


All Our Wishes Will Come True

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Isaac Lahey, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Nolan, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Nolan finds a binder filled with pictures of Isaac's dream trip on accident he enlists Derek, Theo, Stiles, and Liam to help him make that dream come true. He just doesn't count on Isaac taking his constant disappearances to mean something else.





	All Our Wishes Will Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Being at Disney for 6 days means Disney fics apparently.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner made by the amazing Elie](http://eliestarr.tumblr.com/)

 

Nolan doesn’t mean to find it. He doesn’t. He’s just searching for the movie Isaac told him he could borrow and he comes across it. A giant binder with a picture of Sleeping Beauty’s castle on the front, the words “Isaac’s Disney Dream” written in big handwriting. He knows he should put it back but he just can’t. His curiosity gets the better of him. The binder is filled with a bunch of cut outs of ads from magazines and newspapers, as well as some pictures Isaac must have printed out himself.

The thought that Isaac had spent so long planning this, of dreaming of the day he might finally go to Disney makes his chest ache. Nolan imagines as little Isaac hiding in his room with magazines and a pair of scissors, quietly cutting out pictures of the trip he knew he might never take. The thought makes Nolan angry. He knows the lift Isaac had. It took a while but Isaac finally opened up to him about it shortly after the two moved in together. In turn Nolan had told him about his own life. The similarities between the two was both a comfort and a little sad.

Seeing the binder and knowing that Isaac still hasn’t made it to Disney fills Nolan with a need. Isaac might be older now but if he’s kept this binder it obviously still means something. Which means it’s now up to Nolan to make his dreams of Disney come true.

Nolan is sitting on the couch in the living room when Isaac comes home a few hours later. He gives Nolan a tired smile, brushing his hand over his shoulder, before heading off towards his room. Isaac does that sometimes, seeking contact when he’s stressed or needs some reassurance. Nolan frowns and follows him into his room. Isaac has his shirt off and is digging through his dresser.

Nolan makes himself look away from the bare skin of Isaac’s back and up to his face, “Long day?”

“Yeah the kids at the group home were a bit of a handful,” Isaac sighs, “Which I get. It’s not easy to have your family torn apart. I think they’ll be fine once they realize we really are trying to help them.”

“They always do,” Nolan says. He takes in the way Isaac’s shoulders stay tense and frowns. “You’re still tense. What do you need?”

Isaac glances in his direction and his shoulders slump, “First I need a hot shower. Then maybe some cuddling while we watch a movie?”

Nolan nods, “Sure? Is it a junk food night or a tea night?”

Isaac’s lips twitch up into a smile, “Definitely junk food. Meet me in here in a few?”

“Oh you want junk food in bed. This _is_ serious.”

Isaac rolls his eyes and swats at him with his shirt, “Shut up. The bed is more comfortable for cuddling. Especially when we fall asleep.”

Nolan tries to keep his body under control. The last thing he needs is for Isaac to figure out just how much Nolan enjoys the thought of falling asleep in his arms. Isaac just likes to cuddle. It’s just a wolfy touch thing. That’s all it is. Never mind that the domesticity of it all makes him long for more. He knows Isaac doesn’t want that. Isaac might not have said so but he’s certainly never shown any interest in moving things forward. So what if Nolan is a little bit in love with him. He’ll be fine. He has Isaac as his friend. He can live with that.

And if he pretends to fall asleep that night just so Isaac holds him a little longer no one has to know.

***

Nolan does the only thing he can think of after finding the binder, he goes to Derek. He admits to himself that even after years of knowing Derek he still finds the man a little bit terrifying. Okay so maybe terrifying is a strong word but he’s definitely intimidating. But Isaac was also his beta and the two have been close ever since they both returned to Beacon Hills so surely Derek would be willing to help Nolan.

He hesitantly knocks on Derek’s door, stepping back when Derek opens it and cocks an eyebrow at him. “Nolan?”

“Hey Derek,” Nolan says, rocking back on his heels, “Can I come in?”

Derek shrugs and steps back, allowing Nolan to enter the house. Nolan walks into the living room and then just stands there, unsure if he should sit or stand for this. “Do you want to sit down?” Derek asks, taking a seat in his armchair.

“Yes. No. I mean yes.”

“Well whenever you make up your mind I’m all ears for whatever brought you here,” Derek tells him.

“It’s Isaac,” Nolan says.

“Isaac?” Derek asks, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh are you finally coming over to ask for advice on how to ask him out?” Stiles asks from the kitchen.

Nolan jumps, not having realized Stiles was here. Then he quickly shakes his head, “What? No. I’m not asking Isaac out.”

Theo sighs, “Pity. You really should.”

Nolan spins around to see Theo leaning against the wall, “What the hell? Is anyone else going to pop out and terrify me?”

Theo snorts, moving over to the arm chair and sitting next to Derek. He settles back when Derek wraps an arm around his waist and nuzzles into his neck, “We live here Nolan. In case you forgot.”

“And you’re the one that just showed up,” Stiles reminds him. “You’re lucky we have clothes on.”

Nolan feels his face heat up at the thought of what the three of them could have been doing. He watches as Stiles sits on Derek’s other side, throwing his legs over both Derek’s and Theo’s. It’s not an unusual sight. The three of them are almost always touching when they’re together. It’s been like that ever since they got together years ago. Though usually it includes Liam. He must be at work.

“What do you need Nolan?” Theo asks, glancing over at him.

“I want to bring Isaac to Disneyland,” Nolan tells them.

“What?” Stiles asks, his brow furrowing. “Why?”

“I think what he means is why is it a big deal and why do you need our help,” Theo says.

“Exactly,” Stiles beams, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Thanks babe.”

“He has a binder filled with pictures and ad cut outs for Disney that’s called “Isaac’s Disney Dream”. I didn’t mean to find it,” Nolan says, “It was just there. And it looks like he’s been planning it since he was a kid.”

“And you want to make his dream come true,” Derek says, giving him a small smile.

Nolan nods, “I do.”

“Wow,” Theo mutters, “You really are gone on him.”

“I just want to make him happy,” Nolan says, “So will you help me?”

“Of course we will,” Derek says. “So what do you need?”

“I’m not sure,” Nolan admits, “I’ve never really been to Disney.”

“And you think Derek has?” Stiles asks.

“He did have a childhood Stiles,” Theo says, “He didn’t just come into this world a brooding adult with a beard.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “I did go with my family yes. Though it’s been years so things have changed. But I’ll help you anyway I can. Isaac deserves a little happiness.”

“He does,” Nolan agrees, then speaks softer. “He deserves the world.”

“I don’t know about the world,” Derek says, “But he’s already lucky because he has you.”

***

Nolan spends months planning the trip to Disneyland with the help of Derek, Stiles, Theo, Liam, and even Jenna. The closer it gets for the day of the trip, the more nervous Nolan becomes. His worries range from worries about rain to worrying about how they’re going to get Isaac there and then worrying that they’ll get there and Isaac won’t like it.

He knows Isaac can tell something is up. Nolan has been sneaking off one too many times for him not to notice. Isaac doesn’t say anything but he does grow more distant and that adds yet another worry to Nolan’s ever growing list.

Finally the day arrives. Nolan waits until 7 a.m. before finally jumping out of bed. He showers and brushes his teeth and then runs into Isaac’s room.

“Isaac,” Nolan says, gently shaking his shoulder. “Isaac come on. Get up.”

“No,” Isaac groans, pulling his covers up higher, “It’s too early.”

“I know it is but we’re taking a road trip, remember?”

That had been the only way to convince Isaac to go and have it not look suspicious, a pack trip to the beach.

Isaac sighs and peeks his head out, “I get the road trip but why so early?”

Nolan shrugs, “It was Derek’s ideas.”

“Of course it was,” Isaac grumbles, pulling himself out of bed. “Asshole has always been an early riser.”

Nolan watches as Isaac heads into the bathroom before pulling out his phone and texting Derek telling him they’re almost ready. By the time Derek shows up Isaac has showered and changed and is looking slightly more awake. He still doesn’t look pleased about being up and he tells Derek that, who just rolls his eyes and tells him to get in the car.

Nolan sits in the very back with Isaac and frowns when Isaac immediately plasters himself to the window as far away from Nolan as possible. He can’t stop the hurt that flows through him at the obvious rejection. He notices Theo and Liam giving him sympathetic looks and ignores them. The last thing he needs right now is there pity. He’s fine. He’ll be fine. This is about making Isaac happy.

It’s about an 11 hour trip to Disneyland. They drive most of the way, before stopping at a hotel near the beach for the night. They’re deciding how to split their rooms and Nolan is about to call rooming with Isaac when Isaac says he wants to room with Derek. Derek looks surprised but shrugs it off. Nolan expects to wind up on his own, only to find Liam tagging along with him.

“Don’t you want to room with Stiles and Theo?” Nolan asks as they enter the room.

Liam shrugs, “They can have their fun tonight. I figured you could use some company.”

“I don’t need your pity,” Nolan mutters.

“This isn’t pity,” Liam tells him. “This is me wanting to share a room with one of my best friends. Is there something wrong with that?”

“I guess not.”

“Good,” Liam says, “I call the bed by the door.”

At some point Liam does sneak out of the room, just like Nolan thought he would, and Nolan finds himself alone. He tosses and turns for a while before a soft knock on his door has him getting up. He expects to see Liam there, having forgotten his key. He’s surprised when he opens the door to see Isaac.

Isaac stalks past him and into the room, plopping down onto Nolan’s bed. Nolan rolls his eyes, preparing to get into Liam’s bed when Isaac’s hand shoots out and grabs his arm, pulling him down onto the bed. Isaac maneuvers them until Nolan is on his side and Isaac is pressed against his back, his face tucked against the back of his neck. Nolan remains tense until Isaac squeezes his hip, “Don’t say anything. Just relax and go to sleep.”

Nolan does.

When he wakes up the next morning Isaac is nowhere to be found but Liam is sitting on the edge of his bed. Theo, Stiles, and Derek are also there.

“Morning?” Nolan says.

“Morning sunshine,” Theo says, “Get up. We need to talk.”

“About what?” Nolan asks, slowly easing himself out of bed and towards his bag.

“Isaac,” Derek says.

“What about Isaac?” Nolan asks, pulling out a clean pair of clothes.

“Oh I don’t know,” Liam smirks, “Maybe the fact that he looked a lot less tense today.”

“Yeah I don’t know what you did but it worked,” Stiles says.

“I didn’t do anything,” Liam tells them. “We just cuddled.”

Derek frowns, “But you cuddle all the time and he’s still been on edge a lot lately.”

“I know he has,” Nolan mutters, “And he’s been avoiding me. He hasn’t even wanted to touch me in weeks.”

“Well that explains it,” Derek says.

“What does” Nolan asks.

“Nothing,” Theo says, “Just get ready. We’re leaving soon.”

“But breakfast…”

“You can grab a doughnut from downstairs on the way out,” Derek tells him. “Then we need to get on the road.”

Nolan agrees, feeling his excitement about showing Isaac Disneyland returning. He changes his clothes and grabs his bag before running downstairs. He grabs his doughnut and some juice from the breakfast bar before running out to the car. Everyone else is already there, waiting. Isaac glances over at him but doesn’t say anything. He just sips his coffee and looks out the window as Derek drives them towards their destination.

Isaac sits up straighter the closer they get to Disneyland, most likely noticing the signs as they pass them. He looks around in awe as they drive into the parking lot and Derek parks the car, before all but throwing himself out. Nolan follows him out, watching as a look of shock passes across Isaac’s face before he turns around and started thanking everyone.

Derek just shakes his head and gestures to Nolan, "Don't thank us, thank Nolan. This was his idea."

Isaac turns to Nolan with wide eyes, "You did all this for me? _This_ is what you’ve been doing this whole time?"

Nolan just shrugs, "I just wanted to give you something you've been dreaming of."

“I’m such an idiot,” Isaac mutters.

Then he’s striding forward, taking Nolan’s face between his hands and kissing him. Nolan’s hands come up to rest on Isaac’s arms as he leans into the kiss, wanting to savor the moment. After a moment Isaac pulls back, only going far enough to rest their foreheads together, “Please tell me I’m not reading this wrong. Because I thought you were into me before...”

“I was,” Nolan says, “I _am_. God I’m so into you. More than into you. I’m honestly pretty fucking in love with you.”

“I love you too,” Isaac tells him.

“Then why have you been pulling away?” Nolan asks, “Wait, what did you think I’d been doing?”

Isaac’s face heats up, a light pink dusting across his cheeks, “I thought you were seeing someone and you just didn't want to tell me.”

Nolan gapes at him, “I’m not interested in anyone else.”

“Yeah well I know that _now_ ,” Isaac says, “But to be fair you were acting awfully suspicious.”

“With good reason,” Nolan says.

“With very good reason,” Isaac agrees, “Seriously. This is amazing Nols. But how did you know?”

It’s Nolan’s turn to blush, “I found your Disney Dream binder.”

“Oh my god,” Isaac whispers. “You… you found that and then planned this?”

Nolan nods, “I just wanted to give you the trip you’d always been dreaming of. I wanted to make you happy.”

“You do,” Isaac murmurs, “Every single day. This just goes so much beyond that. You’re… God I love you.”

Then he’s leaning in and kissing Nolan again, this kiss more heated than the first. He pulls Nolan close with a hand around is back and Nolan goes willingly. They don’t pull back until Derek clears his throat.

“I am happy for you,” Derek tells him, “But we are at Disney. And you’ve already received quite a few glares for blocking the walkway”

Nolan glances around and sees that they are in fact in the middle of the walkway. He gives everyone a sheepish smile before taking Isaac’s hand and pulling him off to the side. He’s surprised when more people smile at them than anything else.

“So,” Nolan says, turning to Isaac, “What do you say? Ready to conquer Disney?”

Isaac grins, “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
